


Great Spirit

by zerohata



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, World Figure Skating Championships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerohata/pseuds/zerohata
Summary: 大家晚上好，我是昌磨。我和兰老师在一起了。希望大家多多支持哦。
Relationships: Stéphane Lambiel/Shoma Uno
Kudos: 10





	1. 家书

**Author's Note:**

> 是在是太想磨磨了，感谢兰老师让磨磨找到了自己。世锦赛取消了，但是还有一丝丝希望可以延期举办，祝你好运，少年！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020.03.14 更改后的第一章直接口嗨，差点忘记调级。

* * *

Stephan Lambiel 转发了这条推

2020-10-05 20:12:17  
大家晚上好，我是昌磨

世锦赛顺利的结束了，感谢大家在世锦赛上对我的支持。  
大家的应援让我很感动，在各位的支持下，我才得以完成满意的表演，真的非常感谢。

虽然很突然，但是有件私事还是想向大家汇报一下。

从今年开始正式将训练基地改至瑞士的尚佩里，接受史蒂芬·兰比尔教练的指导，新的环境、新的团队多有不适，多亏史蒂芬在滑冰和生活上的帮助，我逐渐适应了现在的生活，开始再次享受滑冰，发现了新的自己，在这期间也和史蒂芬产生了师生以外的浪漫关系，现在的我每天都感到很幸福！

虽然这个赛季发生了很多事情，能再次站在健康地站在赛场上真是太幸运了。作为花滑选手宇野昌磨，今后我也会继续努力训练，珍惜每一天，也请大家继续指教！

* * *

嗡嗡嗡，叮叮叮

史蒂芬和昌磨的手机都不停在响，想都不用想，肯定都是在问他俩公开的事情。

磨磨此刻正惬意地窝在史蒂芬的怀里玩着游戏，音乐声虽大，但是不足以完全盖住手机的提示音。望向正在充电的手机，数次想起身去回应那些各怀心思的信息，但是又不舍打断怀中恋人此刻的愉悦。是的，说要公开的时候他是开心的，也非常支持，他们在各种场合过于亲密的举动早已让粉丝们浮想连篇（作者吐槽：是的，包括我），他们对望的眼神，早就瞒不住了，好吧其实双方亲密的人早都看出来了，不小心被公开的时候大家也都是善意的起哄。只是这次正式的公开还是让他很不安，其实他们只是和经济公司/人商议了一下，刻意避开了双方的冰协，毕竟这是私事，冰协想管也管不到。虽然两人都是成年人了，但是师生恋可能还是不被大多数人接受的，尤其是在日本这个开放又守序的国家，花滑界上一对还是MIKI Ando和Morozov吧，虽然俩人好像没有正式公开，但是大家都知道了的，他和MIKI是同时期的选手，商演后也经常一起去吃饭，他也知道日本的舆论对她造成的困扰有多大，后来事情发展失控后就更加了。尽管Johnny建议他冷处理，不要理会公众的反应，让大众慢慢习惯，但是他还是好想正面回应，告诉大家他有多爱他的宝贝。 看着怀里的恋人，史蒂芬无奈地苦笑，怎么就摊上这么一个心大的宝贝了呢。

倒不是磨磨心大，是他真的觉得没什么，他又不是第一个公开同性恋情的花滑选手，Adam，Johnny，Amber大家早就见怪不怪了。世锦赛结束了，他首次加冕冠军，大家肯定不会说什么的，安心接受祝福就好了，反正他也没社交网络，该知道的人早就知道了，现在能联系到他的都是只会祝福他的人。史蒂芬嘛，又不是日本人，欧洲人怎么开放估计也不会说什么的，要是担心有恶意评论，就更加没必要去看了。与其担心这么多还不如像往常一样玩玩游戏，为爱鼓掌呢。

其实磨磨也不是那么地没心没肺，感觉到恋人的身体有些不安的活动，呼吸幅度变大，偶尔一两次深呼吸，反复地用下巴掠过自己的头发，再配合那不绝于耳的手机提示音，不用抬头也能想象到史蒂芬那“拿你没办法”的温柔苦笑脸，磨磨不禁莞尔，迅速地结束手上这局，转身抱住史蒂芬，用脸不停地蹭史蒂芬的胸，忍住不让自己笑出声，说道“Don't worry. It's gonna be fine~”，然后对着眼前的突起轻咬了一口。

史蒂芬突然全颤栗了一下，立马把胸前的小妖精抱得更紧了，试图阻止他点火的企图，可是胯间的欲望却不受控制地抬头，感受到恋人坚硬的磨磨再也忍不住，笑出了声。

史蒂芬无奈地长叹一口气，“Ok，you win！”，一下就松开了限制，捧起磨磨的脸投入地吻了起来，磨磨的脸软软弹弹的，嘴唇也是，触感细腻，史蒂芬灵活的舌头在磨磨的口腔里肆意掠夺着温暖，似乎是想挽回一些刚刚被取笑的颜面。浪漫绵长的一吻之后，磨磨有些缺氧，晕晕乎乎地躺在床上傻笑。看到如此可爱的磨磨，史蒂芬终于放松了下来，轻轻地地笑出了声，正起身准备拿手机直面现在这个让他不知所措的境况，突然腰间一紧，磨人的小妖精又挂上来了，还用令人无法拒绝的小奶音对他说道“I want you~”。史蒂芬心中在呐喊“Come on, baby!!!”, 然而理智还是让他拨开了磨磨的手，“Sweetie，it's not the right time.”, 当他低头对上磨磨那双湿润的puppy eyes时已经接近崩溃，他甚至可以感到他的的小兄弟正在暴风雨哭泣，但是他还是只能喘着气说到，“We'll go to the airpoot in 30min. So , no, Shoma.”

再次被拒绝的磨磨失望地低下了头，发泄般地啄着眼前紧实的小腹。史蒂芬这下彻底放弃了拿手机，感叹着真是拿这小祖宗没办法，要是不满足他估计自己要想着小祖宗那哀怨的眼睛内疚一晚上。史蒂芬深吸一口气，把磨磨抱到床边坐着，自己跪在地上拨开磨磨的浴袍，褪下内裤，轻轻地吻了上去，磨磨虽然个子小，但是该大的地方和他的滑冰技术一样突出，饱满的囊袋被舌尖轻轻扫过，泛起一片情欲，亚洲男子典型的光滑肌肤，柔软的触感加上磨磨自带地淡淡奶香，让所有地情色都变得圣洁。在史蒂芬的温柔关照小磨磨突然跳了一下，史蒂芬当然不会忽视这个可爱的邀请，立刻用自己温暖的口腔包裹了上去，用灵魂的舌尖回应小磨磨的友好。“啊～啊～嗯～嗯～”磨磨觉得全身都酥酥麻麻的，忍不住呻吟着往后倒，好在贴心的恋人早已用双手稳稳地托住了他的腰。磨磨幸福的呻吟给了史蒂芬极大的鼓励，更加卖力地吞吐，舌头也与小磨磨更加努力的纠缠，快要出来的时候史蒂芬才依依不舍地和小磨磨分开，“嗯嗯呜呜呜～～～～”，白色的液体飞溅在早已准备好的毛巾上，看着史蒂芬意味深长的笑，磨磨害羞极了，像鸵鸟一样死命的的往史蒂芬怀里钻，仿佛世界上没有比这更安全的地方了，微润的卷发随着动作一跳一跳地甚是可爱。

当然非常有时间观念的兰比尔教练还是记着要赶飞机的事，看着自己半湿的内裤和还有些许性质的欲望，轻笑了一声，迅速地抱起害羞的大宝贝去洗了个澡，然后光速收拾好行李，赶往机场。稍显凌乱的衣装，还有点湿的头发，带着口罩也不能挡住他俩的愉悦。

宇野妈妈在机场见到他们时，立马就反应过来发生了什么，看着儿子那么幸福，她也很开心，笑着把从日本带过来的装着冰冻牛肉的保温箱和大米交给了史蒂芬，麻烦他好好照顾昌磨。随后俩人宇野妈妈告别，手拉着手走向美好的将来，啊不，柜台，办托运......

好险临时改了航班，甩开了一众记者，想到这，磨磨就一边笑着靠在史蒂芬的手臂睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 磨磨绝对是继承了他non-biological mother ——我 的调情天赋，我也不想把对话搞得那么中不中英不英，无奈学艺不精啊，不过估计也没什么人看，大家就看来乐一乐就好。我也想向那位名字超级长的拿铁三妈一样写搞笑文啊，无奈实在没文采。  
> 世锦赛没了就让我的磨磨冠一次吧.......


	2. 缘起

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好困，好多虫，史蒂芬的怀抱好暖，想睡……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020.03.12 今天2020年蒙特利尔世锦赛正式宣布取消了，好不开心啊，想磨磨。一边等妈妈做肠镜，一边写文吧……  
> 2020.03.14 更加不开心，尚村的冰场也关了

18-19赛季是奠定新周期格局的一个赛季，每位选手都对京张周期第一个世锦赛冠军充满渴望，但是对磨磨来说一点也不顺利，规则的改变让他变得很被动，节目的编排也让他有些困惑。短节目是他比较少接触的风格，自己也有感觉是会越滑越好的节目，但是长节目却更加有别以往，虽然曲名是叫《月光》，但是好像听了不是很能感受到月光与曲子的关联，本周期长节目时间减少了30s，跳跃减少一个，到后半段体力吃紧很明显。 比赛状态就更加一言难尽了，明明训练时状态很好，比赛里却各种失误，短节目三组跳跃在不同比赛都败了遍，4T3T连跳没一次成的，不得已把3A前的大一字进入都删了求稳，长节目更是基本没干净地完成过。加上脚踝反复受伤让磨磨深感无力，为了世锦赛名额带伤上上了全日，好不容易没有大失误的拿到了3连霸，又带着伤去美国比了4CC，短节目连3S3T都差点摔倒，长节目更是坚持上满了难度，结束动作都差点站不住。倒不是说有多高的追求，只是磨磨知道花滑选手的职业生涯太短了，每一次比赛的机会他都不想放过，或许是山田组组传的执念吧，Mao是这样，菜籽也是这样，比赛嘛，参加了就就要尽全力。尽管不太满意自己的发挥，但是这次真的尽全力了，4CC的夺冠多少给了磨磨一些安慰吧，虽然陈巍和羽生都不在。

19年日本本土的世锦赛，憋屈了一个赛季的磨磨赛前放出了要夺冠的豪言。结果从短节目就输了，摔倒的那一刻观众们的叹气声甚至盖过了音乐，撩人的音乐，不甘的心情，这一次的步伐似乎做得格外的卖力，表演也更加释放，曲罢，他自己都想笑，自己是多么的不自量力啊。看向美穗子老师，那永远慈爱的笑容，欲言又止的样子，想必她也很失望吧。夺冠无望，尽管对着媒体说长节目要尽力争取最好的名词，但是磨磨早已陷入了自我怀疑，到底是什么地方出错了呢，明明训练的时候都很好，六练的时候也都可以，为什么偏偏一到比赛就不行呢，为什么Nathan选手可以这么轻松，明明都已经这么努力了。呆呆地躺在床上，眼泪就这么一直流，连手机也不想碰，哭累了就睡了。

而长节目是早就可以料到的悲剧，磨磨在音乐开始前叹了一口气，内心默默祈祷着至少能有一次和练习一样地发挥吧，和《月光》前半段静谧平和的音乐相反，磨磨两次大失误直接让现场的气氛变得紧张严肃起来，后半快速烦乱的音乐正符合磨磨此时煎熬的内心，不能再失误了，比赛什么时候结束啊，最后一个重音，旋转结束了，和4CC的体力不支不一样，这次是从头到脚、从内到外的沉重感，说话真的想哭，主场观众的掌声是那么热烈，冰迷们的不停地叫着自己的名字，配上这样的表演真是讽刺，只能无奈地笑着致谢。是啊，上一次没上领奖台是什么时候了，16年世锦赛啊，好久了，在台下看着颁奖，好羡慕啊，伤心、不甘、悔恨一起涌上心头，不过自己已经过了大失误不上台子就大哭的年纪了。

美穗子老师过来拍了拍磨磨的肩膀，出水桑拿着绷带走过来，对他挤出了一个奇怪的笑容，同情？不忍？，总之这些善意让磨磨更难受了。机械地离开这个不属于他的舞台，让出水桑处理脚踝，按套路回答了记者的问题，然后准备回酒店，不参加赛后记者会还真的有点不习惯。去往出口的路上，磨磨都不知道自己的脸有多臭，整个人都散发出一种靠近后果自负的气场。好在等车的时候看到了刑事君，发挥不好的俩人无奈相视一笑，就如同很多年前一起比jgp时候一样，那时候还经常不上领奖台。

“今晚一起打游戏吧，叫树君一起”（树，这场你去了的吧......）

“好！”

有游戏好像也没那么难过了。

第二天中午才自然醒的磨磨，已经不记得他们是3点还是4点才散场的了，一醒来第一反应就是找美穗子老师去冰场训练，走出房门才意识到他的世锦赛已经结束了，今天是女单的比赛日，没有他训练的地方，只好悻悻回屋。有点饿，不想出门，不想见任何人，随便吃点巧克力好了。拿出手机好多条信息，有叫他吃饭的，有安慰他的，有鼓励他的，有约游戏的，但是磨磨一个都不想回，他只想滑冰。突然一想，这赛季还有WTT呢，没有名额压力的比赛，可以拼一下最高难度，至少证明一下自己还是可以的吧，那个基本没clean过的短节目要不也换一下吧。想着想着好像整个人都充满了力量，尽管巧克力还一口没吃。

开始了疯狂练习，鼓足了气想要在WTT一雪前耻的磨磨，短节目换回奥运赛季的《冬》，4T摔了（没记错吧......），长节目成功连上了4F3T，3A4T摔倒，滑到最后表情已经狰狞，仿佛像月圆之夜被变身狼人追杀的旅人，孤单、挣扎、狼狈又搞笑，总算是有一点点突破吧。下赛季下跳5T，想在节目里加3A4T，至少挑战一下别人还没做过的事情吧。EX上日本队的集体舞是平成时代的名曲串烧，一个时代即将终结，音乐渐弱，磨磨突然感觉有很重要的东西似乎正在离自己而去。

其实身边的人不是第一次提议让他换教练、换编舞了，就连满知子老师几年前也提过让他去见见外面的世界。之前总是觉得待在家很舒服，有父母照顾，对环境也熟悉，就算连续5年都出不来3A，教练不停地帮他请外援，他也从来也没想过要换教练，除了相信教练，想报答教练培养的恩情之外，他和教练们也有了不可分割的情感，不管是美穗子老师上场前温柔的鼓励，编舞时的耐心，还是满知子老师仔细的叮嘱、教导，这些早已成为了他生活的一部分，没有教练就不会有今天的他。这一年的不顺，让他思考了很多，一直突而不破的状态让他很是困扰，到底是哪里出了问题了呢。之前一直想着要向世界展现教练们的实力，想让世界知道美穗子老师的才华，结果他真的做到了。那么剩下的目标就只剩成绩了吧。虽然之前总是说拿出好节目，自己做到最好就可以了，但是作为一个运动员，真的一场比赛也不想输，每次离理想的成绩一步之遥的感觉真的很难受。这赛季和不同的世界顶级编舞合作了两套EX，的确发现了和美穗子老师很不一样的感觉，但是是好的那方面。或许真的是时候做出改变了？

抱着想要做出改变的想法，和家人、教练、经纪人、JSF都进行了沟通。最后虽然已经决定要从东海毕业了，还是没想好要去哪儿，慢慢来吧，先去试训几个教练在定也不迟，节目好像有点来不及了，还是找找之前合作过的编舞吧。

感谢JSF给磨磨的第一个camp联系了俄罗斯女帝面姐，在见识到了面姐家超强度的训练和事无巨细的管理后，磨磨终于知道面家出品的女单为何难度爆表了，每天练得都不知道自己是谁了，路上的舞蹈训练和蛋尼的选取让磨磨觉得很尴尬，加上俄罗斯的东西实在难吃到想吐，磨磨不得不感叹日本料理是世界上最好吃的料理，虽然对面姐崇高的敬意又多了一层，对杂技等面家千金的佩服又多了几分，但是磨磨觉得若是在此长训可能职业生涯将不久矣，遂断了常驻罗刹的念想。（此为非生物学亲妈官方吐槽）

离开了俄罗斯，磨磨又参加了几场商演，大家对下赛季没有教练的他表示了真诚的关心，当然他自己到觉得没什么，反正之前也差不多是自己定每天的训练内容，教练在旁边指导一下而已，自己应该也没问题的，要是真的留在面姐组大家才是真的要担心他呢。

8月份终于把新赛季的节目编好了，两套节目都是之前没在比赛中滑过的风格，两套的选取都像EX用的，厄，好吧，有一套本就是EX改得，感觉颇有挑战性，长节目只排进了3个四周跳，不过说不定是个好的开始呢，这么不确定的赛季还是求稳吧。

* * *

就这样磨磨迎来了他第二个试训的教练组，Team Champery, 主教练是他熟悉的史蒂芬·兰比尔。

说起史蒂芬，磨磨和他认识很久了，幼时做冰童的时候就现场看过史蒂芬的表演，虽然对节目已经不大有印象了，但记忆中他是一位非常闪耀的skater，滑冰风格也是自己非常欣赏的。然后就到青奥会了，当时有个什么见面会来着，史蒂芬是嘉宾，总是带着和煦的微笑，在回答一位小选手的问题时说着说着就唱起来了，台下的磨磨也完全不知道发生了什么，只是觉得这个爱笑的叔叔有些奇怪。好像就是从那一年开始，每一年的暑期合宿JSF都会请史蒂芬来，教滑行、表现音乐，史蒂芬总是非常耐心地去教导、做示范，但是磨磨的英语实在是太匮乏了，很多时候史蒂芬要亲自上手教他动作，动作总是那么轻柔，磨磨很喜欢和史蒂芬亲密接触的感觉，尤其是在他最喜欢的冰面上，愉悦、平和，就这样他们渐渐熟悉了起来。

在后来磨磨升到了成年组，也有去过尚佩里短训打磨节目，16年他们合作了第一个节目《玫瑰人生》，舒缓的音乐，浓郁的情感，对18岁磨磨或许有些太深奥了，从编舞开始就不太顺利，语言的障碍加上第一次和美穗子老师以外的编舞合作，本来记节目就慢的磨磨更加反应反应不过来了，好在史蒂芬够有耐心，让磨磨慢慢地熟悉音乐，理解编舞。也许是磨磨真的太年轻了，这套节目只在16年GPF的EX滑过一次，磨磨就觉得驾驭不住，就封存了。

史蒂芬是日本冰演的常客，磨磨经常和他在商演上相遇，也有请史蒂芬调整一下节目的编排，有想再次去尚村短训的计划，不过时间总合不上。不过他们表演上的合作也不少，18奥运后的商演还一起表演了共同奥运选曲《冬》，这是两人第一次单独合作表演，排练的时间很短，俩人却表现出了超常的默契，尽管史蒂芬多做了一个twizzle，磨磨还是很及时停下合上了，俩人的冬季相逢，在冰上共舞酣畅淋漓，表演完成后情不自禁地拥抱，让磨磨觉得滑冰真好。所以这一次找教练，史蒂芬是第一个被列在名单上的，虽然作为教练他还很年轻，也没有带顶级选手的经验，但是他们对滑冰的理解和渴望是一样。

* * *

好累，好困，为什么下了飞机还要坐那么久的车（并不知道从机场到尚村要多久），好想躺床上，明天就要见到史蒂芬了，要和他说什么呢，英语啊，真是头痛，好在有经纪人桑在（这次经纪人去没有啊，就当他去了吧），继续睡吧(˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)

经济人桑：Shoma，Shoma kun（为什么这里要用罗马音呢，我也不知道）～我们到了哦，下车吧。

如梦游般下车、拿行李

磨：emmm……到哪里了，好困，不管了，闭着眼睛跟着经济人桑的声音走就对了，啊，撞到了什么东西

出水桑：汗，不愧是昌磨，这边啦

磨；好，继续跟着日语走

经纪人桑：Shoma kun，你的房间到了，晚安，明早我来叫你哦～

磨：晚安。床，我来了，好软，呼呼呼～～

* * *

次日清晨

dinglingdingling

“Emmm, 你好”

“Good morning, Mr Uno, this’s your morning call .“

“E？？？ Thank you .”

啪，好累，继续躺吧……

嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡

“早上好，Shoma kun，是时候起床了，我们1楼餐厅见哦～”

“早，好”

还未完全睡醒的磨挣扎着离开了床，晃晃悠悠地翻出洗漱用品，粗略清洗了一番，就拿着手机迷迷糊糊地下楼去了，边走边庆幸自己昨晚睡觉的时候没换衣服，才可以如此迅速的出门。（崽啊崽，对不起，好像把你写得太邋遢了）

到了餐厅经济人桑和出水桑已经在窗旁的卡座享受早餐了，他们同桌的还有一位熟悉而又陌生的男性，他此行的目的——史蒂芬·兰比尔。看到史蒂芬的时候，磨磨那迷蒙的眼睛终于完全睁开了，厄，真是意外，突然觉得有些紧张，不知道说什么好。

只见史蒂芬用这世界上最温柔的眼睛看着他，笑着说“Hi, Shoma.”

“Hi～” 磨软软地回应

落座后磨磨又和另外两位打了招呼，并请经纪人桑帮他点了一份甜点和肉，经纪人桑很贴心地点了一份芝士蛋卷和鸡肉肠，一点蔬菜都没有。

席间大家在愉快地交谈，其实主要是经纪人桑和史蒂芬在聊，尽管他们语速很慢，但是磨磨还是听不懂，只是偶尔听到“Shoma，good”之类很简单的词汇，知道他们在谈论自己的时候，报以腼腆的微笑，出水桑好像英文水平也差不多，一直在专注地享用自己的早餐。

鸡肉肠的味道有点奇怪，说不上难吃，但是也不想继续吃了，芝士蛋卷倒是出乎意外地好吃，软绵甜糯的口感，配上耳边史蒂芬温柔的声音，早起的疲惫正慢慢褪去。如同之前每一次和史蒂芬相处的时候一样，磨磨感到十分的放松、安心。

今天是休息日，丹尼斯和高志郎都休息，所以史蒂芬有时间过来和他们一起用早餐，刚好可以顺便商量一下接下来这十天的训练计划，然后还可以带他们一起转转，晚上与丹尼斯和高志郎一起共进晚餐。多亏有经纪人桑在，交流进行得很顺利，史蒂芬非常愿意接受他的想法，谈话很快就结束了。马上就进入到了一点也不激动磨心的环节——尚村观光，说实话昌磨宁可现在就上冰拉一次成套节目也不想进行室外活动，但是面对史蒂芬热情的邀请，磨磨除了“Thank you.”其他的什么也说不来。不得不说，尚村不算大，不过风景真的挺美的，可惜宇野昌磨同学一上车就困了，没办法，在日本现在就是睡觉的时间。到了观光地，磨磨也是睡眼惺忪，走路悠悠忽忽的，加上蓬松的头发，像一只刚睁眼的小汪汪，可爱极了，史蒂芬不由得心生怜爱。生态环境好，意味着各种生物就越多，其中当然包括磨磨讨厌的虫子，一下车就感觉到有很多虫子围绕着他，要是平时他肯定叫着跑开了，但今天他真的是太困了，还要被经纪人桑拉来拍营业用的照片。困到不行的磨磨只好趴在护栏上休息，牢记安全责任的史蒂芬·兰比尔教练看到此景，皱了下眉头，就轻轻地把睡在危险边缘的磨磨拉起来，让他靠在自己的怀里。

小磨磨犹如找到了桉树的考拉，抱着史蒂芬的腰就不撒手了，头在史蒂芬的胸前调整最佳睡眠位置，尽管已经退役多年，但是史蒂芬的身材一直保持的很好，胸肌强壮而有弹性，但又不失柔软，衬衫上还有淡淡的香味，anyway，很适合靠着睡。

好困，好多虫，史蒂芬的怀抱好暖好舒服，想睡……

看着怀里的磨磨，史蒂芬不禁想起第一次见他的时候他还好小一只，漂亮的大眼睛闪着希望的光，现在都已经是顶尖的男单选手了还是那么可爱，忍不住上手摸了磨肉嘟嘟的脸颊，这柔嫩Q弹的触感，让史蒂芬欲罢不能，趁磨的经纪人和理疗师还在拍照散步，又多摸了几下。睡得正香的磨磨被骚扰下意识地想躲，在史蒂芬胸前调节了一下位置，有意无意地蹭到了一个柔韧的突起。弄得史蒂芬突然一颤，磨磨怎么好巧不巧就刮到了自己的敏感部位呢。

这不重不轻的触碰最是撩人，史蒂芬无奈放弃了磨磨的脸颊，看着磨磨无辜的睡颜笑道“小家伙，你这是在刻意报复么？”

睡着的磨磨对此毫不知情，只想继续这么睡下去。

* * *

2019年9月7日 19：09：07  
自由人  
大家好，我是树  
昌磨说尚佩里虫子好多  
附昌磨在室外观光景点发呆、打瞌睡照片数张  
#figure skating  
#宇野昌磨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我怎么写得这么慢，3-4小时才写了那么一点，回忆没完，虫子也都还没出场。  
> 2020.3.14 写了4、5个小时了，争取今天更完这一章吧。


	3. 情动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尚村十日游+IDF惨剧，估计会清水。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020.03.15 尚村你冰场关了也不发个选手照片报个平安，USM你也是，官网好歹放一封家书啊，树君求你更个你哥的推吧。  
> 我写磨文的字数都快超越的我的毕业论文了。

史蒂芬的乳头很敏感这件事情，很少人知道，当然本来也不应该很多人知道，他很享受乳头被触碰的感觉，再小的刺激都会被放大，放电般将快感传递到全身，差点叫出声来，这可不是适合放纵情欲的时机，而且这孩子是自己的学生啊，可是不得不承认怀里这个毛茸茸的小家伙有意无意地摩擦弄得他很是舒爽，此刻尚村的空气格外的清新......

此时终于完成拍照大业的经纪人桑和出水桑看到此情此景忙跑过来道歉并把磨抱走，离开温暖睡店的磨磨总算稍微清醒一点点了，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，不知道是在道歉；还是在抱怨睡眠被剥夺，经纪人桑只能扶着磨磨报以愧疚又尴尬的笑容，不停地带着磨磨鞠躬。看着胸前磨磨留下的图案，厄，口水，史蒂芬只是回以温柔的笑，“It's OK.”

经纪人桑不禁心中感叹兰比尔桑真是温柔啊。

* * *

晚上就是磨期待已久的和尚村村民聚餐了，史蒂芬带的两个男单磨磨都比较熟悉。丹尼斯，在磨磨印象中他年纪比自己小一些，但是很早就出来比成年组的比赛了，比赛有时候会选到同一站，商演上也经常见，活泼、热情、好相处的一位选手，自己NHK表演滑的妆还是他帮化的呢。高志郎就更加熟了，从小合宿、比赛都经常会在一起，喜欢的游戏也是一样的，今晚有得玩了！！！这次有高志郎做翻译，三个人交流顺畅了很多，年轻人的喜好都差不多，席间欢声笑语不断。葡萄酒味的芝士锅修复了磨磨在苦寒的俄罗斯吃炖菜时受到重创的心。兰比尔教练看到这三个可爱的小伙子相处愉快也很开心，手托腮帮笑如花开，心想要是磨磨也成为他的学生就好了。

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 磨磨一定平安要健康呀。

**Author's Note:**

> 磨磨啊，真对不起呀，我英文不好，中文也不好，不能为你写出好文章，想写个你和兰老师的感情吧，只能用一句清到不能再清的话带过，想配张图也画不出来(///▽///)  
> 今年的世锦赛因为疫情也许会取消或者推迟，也许不能在世锦赛的舞台展现着两套值得传世的节目会有些遗憾，尤其是lp到现在还没完全clean过。但是还是很高兴这赛季你终于找到了自己，完成了令自己满意的表演，尽管这赛季你经历了很多困难，一度想过放弃，谢谢你一直坚持下来，又一次享受到了你想要的滑冰。你是一个伟大的运动员！  
> 虽然一直都觉得你还是一个宝宝，但是第一次听到你说职业生涯只剩下不到一半的时候，还是很恐慌，毕竟你也说过你不会一辈子滑冰，万一退役后就再也见不到你了怎么办……不过想想，那一天终将会到来的，你给我创造了这么多美好的回忆已经很感激了，不管你今后在哪儿、选择什么样的路，我都会一直祝福你的～我也要努力呀，争取在看到你的现场之前不要让自己死掉。  
> 希望我的磨磨一直平安喜乐！


End file.
